Wind farms have been utilized to generate electrical power. The wind farms typically have a plurality of wind turbines each generating electrical power. However, when the wind farms begin generating excess electrical power that is not needed by an electrical grid, a control system reduces an amount of electrical power generated by the wind turbines. Accordingly, a total amount of electrical power that the wind turbines are capable of generating is not utilized.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved power generation system that minimizes and/or eliminates the above mentioned deficiency.